The Little Things
by ParisAmy
Summary: “Why didn’t you come after me?” She didn’t know where it came from, she didn’t know why she asked. But she had to know. Sequel to Daisy Petals.
1. The Little Things

The Little Things

"_Enjoy the little things, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things."_

It's the little things that remind her of him. She knows she shouldn't be thinking about him, about what they had, what they didn't have. Something that's so small can trigger a memory that was once so fond to her, so big to her back then.

Sometimes when she's in the shower, the rush of the water hitting her makes her want to bend her knees and jump. She can actually feel the roughness of the rock against her feet. She can hear the sound of her body, his body, hitting the water, that slowly engulfs them both. She can hear his calls to her and if she closes her eyes she can see the waterfall that they once called there own.

She's in the supermarket, she hates the small confined isles, how they've crammed everything into one small space. She hates the feeling of being trapped, not being able to run somewhere. Anywhere. Then suddenly she's in the cages again. Looking across to him; it was his fear too, both of them shared that. The feeling of being locked up. They'd both tried to escape it their whole life, but it caught up with them and together they came through it.

She passes a child with a small teddy polar bear and she can hear his words echoing in her ears. _"I just shot a bear!" _It was the first time they'd properly met. The pain is etched on her face and a women gives her a smile as she looks up from her list; _milk. _She moves down the next isle, it's the fridges and its cold. As usual. As always. it's the one thing in the store that never changes, because it can't. And this is when she wishes she'd fell in love with Jack. He wouldn't have changed, he'd have always been the compulsive 'save everyone' man. That is, if she'd fell in love with him. Sawyer changes day to day. Maybe even second to minute. That's what she liked, he was unpredictable. Just like her. But everything comes at a price. And that was his price, his unpredictability, you never knew whether he'd stay or go. And if he went, you'd have nothing, but if he stayed you'd always be wondering when he was going to leave. It was a curse either way. But you'd have to believe in curses to see it as one. And she didn't believe in curses.

She picks up the pint of milk, slowly dropping it into her trolley; "I bet you never been to Disneyland!" She looks at the little blonde haired boy sauntering after his mother, the little girls smile turns into a frown as she runs to her own mom. The little girl hasn't been to Disneyland, because the little girl is Kate.

"_I never been to Disneyland..… Ah, that's just sad." _

She can hear the little girl reply; "Least I've never worn pink!" She laughs as the little girl sticks her tongue out and smirks as she watches the little boy start to argue. But now she remembers the game, the full game. It started so innocent, silly things like never having kissed a man. Then it changed. Secrets were revealed and things started to get bitter.

"_I never killed a man" _

She doesn't like to remember _them _times. She can feel tears burning the back of her eyes; as she remembers that she's in a store. She cant just day-dream here. What would people think?

She shakes her head, moving on towards the next isle, she loves how theirs no organisation, how it can go from frozen foods to fruit. Suddenly that brings her back to Sawyer. His tent. "_Maids day off" _

She's looking back down at her list, moving further around, trying not to get in the way of mothers and prams. She hates how they always seem to end up right under your feet, and how the children run in front of the trolley. She's in front of the strawberries now, "_I noticed something else too. You taste like strawberries." _ That was the first time she'd learnt of his name. His proper one. It felt strange at first, calling him James. When to her, he wasn't. But it sounded better, it fitted him more. Then eventually the name began to role off her tongue effortlessly.

"Oh, sorry" She apologized as her trolley clinked with another.

--------------

He's cant believe he's here. It seems to surreal. Yet, everyone needs to eat. Right? He struggles as he looks around; tins, bread, frozen food. He doesn't know were the start. _Well, the beginning might help. _He thinks to himself. But where the hell was it?

He starts walking and he's wondering whether this is what it'd be like if they…_forget it_. Its to hard to say. Too painful to think about. He can hear the small pattering of feet behind him; he sighs. She's still there. He couldn't deal with the accusations if he lost her. Here of all places.

He's down the electronics; well he doesn't need another TV. Well he might, all that it plays now is children's shows. He moves further down the isle; the quiet grumbling behind him makes him take note that any second there could be tears and pleas of 'when are we going, I'm bored!' He's looking at the TV screen, the picture shows a waterfall; its not as beautiful as there's, it doesn't look anything much like it. For starters its too big, there's no bushes or trees surrounding it and however hard he tries to listen he cant hear the happy laughter that should go with it. He cant see _her_.

He doesn't have a list. No, he's not that organised. So soon he finds himself aimlessly wondering again, picking up products, looking at them but not really understanding why. He's seen people do it, so he does it. Might as well look like you know what your doing.

"Oh, sorry" He only hears the clink; he doesn't exactly know what the women's apologising for. He looks up, his eyes catching a familiar face.

"Kate?" He couldn't believe it. Was it really her? He felt he needed to touch her, feel the softness of her skin just to convince himself.

"Sawyer?…What are you doing here?" She stares at him in disbelief. He looked better than he did a few months ago. Less drunk anyway. She'd thought deep down, although she didn't want to admit it, that he'd go the same way Jack did. And she didn't want that. Not for him.

"Erm…shopping…for food, like everyone else" He answered, hoping that she wouldn't take the obvious answer as sarcasm. He didn't want this meeting to go the way the last one had. He'd changed. Genuinely changed. He hoped that maybe she could tell.

"There's no need for sarcasm." She answered, _he obviously hasn't changed, _she began to move the trolley round him, she didn't want an argument here of all places.

"I'm not being sarcastic."

"Well, it's hard to tell sometimes. Goodbye Sawyer" She pushes the trolley away from him, when suddenly a little blonde haired girl runs in front of it, she stops, lets out an irritated sigh, then begins to move on.

"Daddy can I push the trolley?"

"Hah!" Sawyer chuckled "Yeah sure ya can….when ya tall enough to see where ya pushing it"

"I can see!"

"Kate!…Stay there Clem" He points at her, himself having no idea what effect that would do, but it was in a magazine he'd read, something about being the authority figure. "…Kate!"

"What?" She turned around, half annoyed, half pleased that this time he'd ran after her. She hoped he would before, although he was probably too drunk to make it up the stairs. She kept telling herself not to get involved, she'd only have her heart broken again. And she shouldn't have it broken. It wasn't fair.

"So…erm…I sorry y'know..." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, his eyes down. "about the stuff in the bar…" He looked ashamed. Maybe he was? Maybe he had changed. But the hurt she felt the first time made her wary of his actions, she _shouldn't_ get involved.

"Why didn't you come after me?" She didn't know where it came from, she didn't know why she asked. She knew she shouldn't have. She was getting involved. But she had to know.

"I didn't know you wanted me to" He looked her straight in the eye and she once again searched for some emotion. This time she thought she saw a flicker of guilt. Maybe he has changed.

"…So I was just wondering whether you wana go out for a drink sometime?"

------------

Ok so how was it? I will only continue if people think its good enough, so let me know. Thanks for reading :D (there will be more speech in this fic) Ideas are welcome as always ;)


	2. Your Anything

Your Anything

There sat in the bar were it happened. That long time ago now. The TV's in the same place she notes. So is she. So is he. There's an awkward silence, she doesn't know what to say to him, he probably doesn't know what to say to her either. The only thing he can do is apologise. But he wont. She knows it. She looks around slowly, the bars filled with smoke, its not the nicest of places, not the nicest of people sit in here, she observes. Maybe this is the place to come when you just want to find your life. Find your path. She wonders if Jack had ever found this place. Stumbled upon it one drunken night, then realised there was nothing left for him and then he….Its to hard to say, to hard to believe. So her thoughts shift, the barman's walking over to them, Sawyer throws her a sideways glance, she nods and the barman places the drinks of the chipped, wood surface.

"I'm sorry I asked about Jack… "She doesn't hear him at first; she gives him a bemused look, then realises; he asked how he was."…I knew and…I just-" He stops, the hurt look that spreads across her face freezes him.

"I thought you did, but I never thought you'd stoop that low… " She scoffs slightly, shaking her head while doing so. "Just when I think you've gone as low as you can go, you find a basement door." He chuckles softly. She stares back in disbelief. It wasn't a joke. He can tell by her face, so he stops. An apologetic grin pulls at his lips. His hands tap nervously against the hard, wood surface. This wasn't as easy as he'd thought. It wasn't as easy as back then. Back on the island. When simple conversation could be made so easily. When there wasn't places to be, laws to abide by. When you didn't have to buy flowers and chocolates to tell someone you loved them, the simple words or acts of kindness would do. But there not there anymore, the heavy flow of traffic that can be slightly heard and the reminder that they have to shop for food reminds them of this.

"Why did you ask me here Sawyer?" He replays the question in his mind, _Why did he ask her? _He doesn't know. It just felt right. Like they were old friends and were going to catch up.

"I don't know" Its honest and he knows she knows that. The surprised look gives it away, or maybe he just never lost his talent of reading people effortlessly. "I've changed" She laughs, shakes her head then turns back to him and rolls her eyes. He's just amazed that she can do all that at once instead of feeling hurt.

"Really?"

"_Yeah_"

"How?…you've stopped using nicknames, you've stopped conning people, come on _Sawyer, _tell me, how exactly have you changed?"

"Well, _Freckles, _for starters I have a kid now, well…I had her back then too but-" He decides to stop as he notices her eyebrows get worrying close to her hairline.

"You…have a kid?"

"That's what I said aint it?" She turns away and laughs disbelievingly. "She's great y'know" Suddenly he notices the smiles, laughs and small banter disappear. Her eyes seem to lose there sparkle and he knows what she's thinking. He only wanted to show her he could take care of someone other than himself. He didn't mean to hurt her. "Sorry" She nods and he can hear the bar stool move before he sees it.

"I better go" This time he just nods, he doesn't put up a fight. He understands. Somehow. Yet he questions himself; does he really understand? Or is he just telling himself he does so he doesn't have to feel guilty?

She's once again pulling herself up the familiar stairs. Why is it after spending time with him she has no strength? No fight left in her? No determination left to battle her way through anything? He's like a child, he drains her of energy. Yet because she loves him, she goes back again and again. She finally reaches the top of the stairs, the heavy wood door is closed and it seems to take all her weight to push it open. She can see the rays of sunlight appearing in the cracks as she finally finds herself outside. The mid-day heat hits her, as once again he never came after her.

--------------

He finds himself going back over the brief conversation they had in the store, her words are like a record on repeat, her face is engraved in his mind, the look, that look when he spoke about Clementine. Then he's back on the island, hoping that she wasn't pregnant, and he really truly loved her. If their was anyone he'd have to have a child with, it'd be her, no doubt about it. But he still has her words spinning in his mind; _"What are you doing here?" _It wasn't so much of a question, more of a statement, like he'd come knocking on her door at three in the morning._ "Goodbye Sawyer." _That, to him felt like the end. It felt like their was nothing else left between them. _"Why didn't you come after me?" _A question.

"_Why didn't you come after me?" _

Why didn't he go after her?

Why isn't he now?

Unexpectedly he finds himself stood, rapidly making his way up the stairs, pushing open the door, he can see the ocean, the many people making there way onto the beach. Where is she? "Where are you?…Where are you?" He mumbles to himself as his eyes scan the beach, the fast moving people walking by him getting in the way of his line of sight makes him sigh and curse. He pushes through them….

Then, the long chocolate brown hair blowing widely against the wind catches his attention. He smiles as he slowly jogs towards her. Although he's surprised he found her, he expected her to run. A tiger doesn't change its strips. Does it?

"Sawyer?"

"Hey….you know what we haven't done in a while?" She begins to shake her head but his hand grabs it, pulling her slowly towards him, looking deep in her eyes, a grin spreads across his face as there lips finally make that long awaited contact. "That" She laughs and he's relived she didn't push him away.

"I'm sorry, I've been…"

"An idiot?" She offers, a smile tugging at her lips. He smiles back then nods in agreement.

"So….are we gona do this?"

"Do what?" She asks. He looks down at her, at her crinkled eyebrows.

"This…you and me"

"Lets just…take it slow, ok?" She cant rush it, she knows she cant, she knows its right. She hopes he wants to, because if he ever wants anything between them it has to be taken slow, because they've already proven once that there personalities don't work in the real world. In this world. And this world isn't going anywhere fast.

"I don't know...this irresistible force just keeps drawing me to you." He smiles teasingly, nudging her.

"_James"_

"Oh so its James now is it?" He asked jokingly, pulling her closer to him, one arm behind her back, as they slowly walk down the steps to the beach, that they know isn't going to take them back to old times. The old times, when he was reading and she was preparing to go on another mission.

"Yeah it is…I hope your always James too" She looks at him meaningfully and he just grins and returns his eyes back on the horizon to the small, not yet visible object that dances with the waves.

"So you wasn't…um…pregnant?" He asks, wishing he hadn't as soon as the words left his lips. He looks down at her, then casts his eyes back to were he was looking a few seconds before. It was coming into view now, it was a little boat, that seemed and probably did get closer every minute.

"No…I wasn't"

"You…um…wana talk about it, coz after the whole Clementine thing, I thought-"

"James, please. I wasn't pregnant there, just…leave it" She snapped, although it wasn't him, it was….well she doesn't exactly know what it was. Its not like she wanted to be pregnant. Did she?

-------------------------

He's in the stupid store again. He really doesn't know why food doesn't last long. Its only been a week since his last visit and about a week since he last saw Kate. When she said she wanted to take it slow he understood, but a _week_?

"Daddy? Can I push the trolley, _please_?"

"Look, Clem, I've told you once, you can push it, when you can see over it, ok?"

"But-"

"No buts" With that she stopped talking and returned to her snail-paced sauntering behind him, every now and again letting out ridiculously long and heavy sighs. _Well the parenting magazine worked, _he thought. 'No buts' _ What an amazing line. _So he's learnt 'authority figure' and 'no buts'

"Kate?" He stopped. Snapping himself out of stupid thoughts. Then felt Clementine walk into the back of him and let out an exaggerated 'ow!' _Why cant she look where she's going? _

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, I would have been better seeing you but, hey, never mind, I battled my way through" She smiled, which made him grin softly before returning his gaze to the small blonde next to him. "…erm, Clem, come ere' sunshine, this is Kate"

"Hey Clementine"

"My mum says you and dad wont last" Clementine smiled sweetly, Kate's eyes went wide before smirking at Sawyer. _Quite a character he's got there. _

"_Ok, _thank you Clem, now go and… go get some sweets…" It was rule number four in the magazine; never let your child have sweets while shopping. He knew he'd pay for that later, but what could he do? He had to make a sacrifice; which was either Clementine all hopped up on sugar, or stand and talk to Kate without the background noise. He watched her run off enthusiastically, in fact the most enthusiastic he's seen all day."…she didn't mean it, she's…." Sawyer trailed off, suddenly finding it hard to come up with a decent excuse. Or any at all.

"She looks just like you" Kate commented, watching his lips curl into a proud grin. "Does she have those dimples of yours?" Kate teased, reaching forward and poking his cheeks. Sawyer pulled back, grabbing her waist and tickling her. "There weak bone structures, sweetcheeks"

"What?…weak bones structures?"

"Yeah"

"That's the lamest excuse ever" Kate laughed once again reaching for his cheeks, but to be stopped as his hands grabbed her wrists, his fingers circling them softly. They just stood there, she was gazing up at him, who had a dimple showing grin across his face, not making any movement at all, until….

"Daddy!" A high pitched yell came from the top of the isle. " I cant find the sweeties" Now it wasn't so much as a yell, but a high pitched whine.

"Erm…I better go" He winked at Kate, earning a soft pat on the back. "You maybe wana come round tonight?" He asked, as suddenly one arm began getting yanked as Clementine tried her hardest to pull him and the trolley down the isle.

She thought for a moment. _Was this right? What if she got hurt again? Its not just him now, there's a child involved. But what if this is her one chance of love? What if she throws it away because of her stupid questions that keep forming in her mind? _"…Yeah, I'd like that" She smiled, taking back hold of her trolley and pushing it away until eventually she disappeared round the corner.

"Daddy!, come on, you said I could have sweeties" Clementine persisted as she grabbed the trolley and began pushing it in every direction but forward.

"No…I said you could go get some, that doesn't mean their for you." Sawyer answered, grabbing the trolley from her small hands as she began to knock a few tins off the shelf, before giving her the 'I told you, you cant push the trolley' look.

"But-"

"No buts"

------------

Ok, so, one more chap after this. Hows is gona end?? Anyway how was this chap? Bad? Good? Please review, let me know how it was, so i can prepare for the ending. Thanks for reading and for all your reviews. You made me really happy :P


	3. Old Times

Old Times

"_Seems like old times, having you to walk with, _

_Seems like old times, having you to talk with. _

_And it's still a thrill just to have my arms around you, _

_Still the thrill that it was the day I found you…."  
_

He's anxiously pacing the floor, waiting for the doorbell to ring, she'll be here any second. He can hear a car pulling up, his heart beats faster, the car door slamming shut makes his heart skip a beat, he can faintly hear the tapping of heels against the pavement, his hands become sticky as he wipes them down his jeans. The doorbell will ring any second now….

Then nothing. He listens. Waits. 

A loud, sharp knock on the door, makes him jump to his feet, turning the key, opening the door….

"Cassidy…erm, Clementine-

"Tell me she did her homework" Cassidy barged past him, looking up the stairs to were Clementine was. Her back was to him which was probably the best option as his eyebrows crinkled. _Homework? _

"Homework?" _Oh god I said that out loud. _He curses under his breath as Cassidy turns rapidly to face him. 

"…The book report" She replies, looking at him questionably. 

"Oh yeah…defiantly" He smiles, his most charming one then suddenly turns and walks into the kitchen. "…Please have done the stupid book report" He mumbles to himself, before glancing up at the clock. Six. She should be here soon. He can hear the pattering of feet coming down the stairs, he turns to see Clementine running towards him, he kneels down and she runs into his arms and kisses him goodbye. He gives a brief nod to Cassidy and there just about out of the door when….

"Did you do your book report Clem?" She purposely holds the door open, just so he can hear, and wont deny what she's about to say. Which Cassidy is expecting to be 'no' 

"Yeah…" Sawyer smirks and Cassidy's face drops. "Its about a really big fly that all of the other flies pray too" _Why does she have to go to far? A simple 'yeah' would have done._ Now Cassidy's smirking and Sawyers scowling and as she turns and closes the door Sawyer casually flips her off.

"How was your weekend?" Cassidy asks, as she takes Clementine's backpack out of her hand and opens the car door for her. Suddenly noticing the brunette across the street that's seems to look lost. She looks familiar, but she cant recognize the face in the dull evening light. Anyway she doesn't have time as she's snapped out of her thoughts by….

"Daddy says I don't have to tell you." 

* * *

It wasn't that cold of night, she watches as the bright light of the sun is replaced by the ominous glow of moonlight and the stars begin to twinkle in the evening sky. This is the ending of day, and the beginning of night. 

She turns at the sound of someone, him, coming up behind her. The clinking of bottles distracts her and she looks up to see his grinning face. "Just like old times aint it Freckles?" He grins, as he sits down next to her, making himself comfortable in the sand, that's not that warm or soft. Its harder, rougher against his skin than he's used too. He doesn't like it. He doesn't think he ever will. But he doesn't care, this beach isn't the beach were he'll ever sit and read, or just simply sit on and gaze out at the horizon every morning. 

"That why you bought the house…because of all this?" She asks, as she lets her composure drop, her arms fall back into the sand, propping her up, as she kicks her legs out. A questioning smile playing on her lips as she takes a sip of the beer he brought them both. 

It took a while for him to answer, she watched his eyebrows crease as he thought about it. "…Maybe, but it was always missing something." He looks at her and smiles slightly. She understood. It wasn't something. It was someone. Her. "I missed you" He looks down, like it was some guilty secret and she would be surprised to find out that he did have feelings. He did love her. 

"…I missed you too" She smirks before returning her gaze to the house behind her that was lit up, almost welcomingly. She could just see Clementine's toys on the deck and a few beer bottles on the small outside table. Maybe it was missing something. Her walking boots by the door? Or maybe she could just never picture him living anywhere but the tent that looked out over the beach, with the aeroplane chair that he was always sat in, with a book in one hand. 

"Kate?…" She turns and looks at him, he wasn't looking at her, but at the horizon in front of him. Slowly he turns, his eyes meeting hers, before looking down in the sand again. "I'm serious about this…us, and I meant what I said, back on the island, I wana play house" He finally looks up at her, she nods slowly, looking out at the ocean. 

"I also meant what I said…how long can we do it for?" Her words sting. Their sharp and harsh. Maybe not intentionally, but it still hurt. It hurt because she didn't believe in them. She didn't believe in him. He could make it work. He wasn't Jack, he never would be, but if he truly wanted it, and he did, then it would work. 

"….I think we just have to wait and find out…but I'm willing to try if you are" His words are genuine and sincere. Maybe he has changed. Maybe tigers do change their strips. Maybe they can do this. Theirs so much hope in her thoughts that she doesn't know if she's falling into a false sense of security with him. Is she just believing what she wants to? Creating an atmosphere that just doesn't fit? Or maybe she just never saw this person in him before. 

"I am" She shudders as an unexpected rush of wind whips around her, making her jolt into a sitting position, legs crossed, arms wrapped around her waist. "Can I have your jacket? I'm freezing." The unexpected question makes him grin and turn, she can see his lips curl and she's just waiting for the sarcastic comeback. 

"My jacket? What's wrong with yours?" 

"Mine just looks nice. It wasn't intended to keep anyone warm." She laughs, watching as he stands up, his hand extended outwards for her to grab. She looks at him questioningly, watches as his fingers flex inwards as though he already has her hand in his. 

"Come on, lets go in…I've had enough reminiscing." Finally she takes his hand, he pulls her up and both of them take one last look at the beach, the ocean, the stars, because this time they were looking at the same beach, the same ocean and the same star, that shined brightly against the black backdrop. And as they turned and looked at each other, both of them felt like they'd done this before. 

* * *

The house is a lot warmer than outside, she takes a look at all Clementine's toys, the uneven coloured pictures taped proudly on the fridge, the odd piece of clothing here and there. Lastly her eyes fall upon a picture of the two of them, she's never properly looked at her before, but she notices how her facial features seem to mimic Sawyers. There blue eyes, slight dimples and tanned skin. She smiles as she wonders what there….never mind. It wasn't meant to be. 

"I see the clothes basket was a wise purchase" She comments, walking into the kitchen, watching as he grins at her. Hoping that her previous thoughts don't show through. She doesn't want that conversation again. 

"…Clementine, she was using it as a…babies bed or something or other." He answers, bending down and picking up the clothes that was everywhere but in the basket. He walks further in the kitchen, kicking the basket out of the way and makes his way towards the fridge, pulling out more alcohol. He sees her eyebrows raise. "…You can never have too much" He answers before she says something. She laughs and he thinks he can hear her mumble 'typical' under her breath. He doesn't take her up on it. He'll let her have that one. 

"You two seem good together" She watches as he turns, now its his turn to be surprised, as she sees one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah well…we have our moments" He slides the small bottle of alcohol across the table, a grin pulling at his lips as she turns the bottle around in her fingers, smiling as she does so. 

She remembers. So does he. He never forgot in the first place though. Did she?

"Fancy a game…for old times sake?" 

"I thought you'd done reminiscing?" She questions, watching his face drop, as he silently tells her 'do you want to, or not?' She nods at his look, he can see her going through her options in her head as she eventually speaks. 

"…One game" She answers, as she takes a sit opposite him. Placing the bottle down, she waits for him to start. He begins to go through the instructions but when she clears her throat and roles her eyes, he stops. So she hasn't forgot. 

It starts out with little things, never having been to Disney Land and never having kissed a man, but it changes, suddenly and unexpectedly, but this times its not in a spiteful way. There not trying to get one over each other. Figure out who's the sinner and who's the saint. Who's the rebel and who's the criminal. Its questions they've both wanted to know, because they suddenly realise, they've never asked each other whether they were missed, were thought about, whether they wished they'd chose the opposite team. Some answers surprise them. Some hurt. Some they wished they'd never even heard. Others they do. 

But it ends the with one question that they've both heard before. And its obvious to both of them why they've never asked. 

Fear.

What if they other person just didn't feel that way? What if it was answered the same as before? But now, a couple of drinks down them and that unwanted feeling of tension gone. He asks.

"I've never been in love" His voice is just as raspy and rough, and once again she can just see him in the darkness. The bottle he's holding glistening in the soft spotlight of the opposite room, his eyes intently stare at her, waiting for her answer. She sips her drink, short and fast. "It didn't last long" 

It wasn't what he wanted to hear. He'd heard it before. He knew it wasn't him. He didn't want it to be him. He didn't want them to not last long. So maybe there was some hope then? 

And there is. She puts it to her lips again, longer than before, she drinks every last drop, slowly putting it back on the table. She waits. And as she seconds tick by she begins to panic. What if it doesn't come? What if he doesn't love her, and she's just let him in? Let him see her, the women that for so long she hasn't revealed to anyone. 

Then he drinks. Her shoulders drop and a smile tugs at her lips. "So…am I allowed in?" He gives her a perplexed look. Then remembers; the bar, _"Why wont you let me in?" _He also remembers the answer, her face, so sad and disappointed. _"Because you'll eventually want to be let back out" _He cant deny it, he wont. He did mean it. He was scared that he had found someone he loved, someone he really cared about and she just wouldn't last. She'd run. And for once, he'd know what it'd be like to be the heartbroken one. 

He doesn't answer straight away and she begins to worry; once again anxiety passing through her body. She wonders if she should speak, or just wait, but words are forming and her lips are moving without her realising. "I don't want to be let back out" 

He grins and she knows she did the right thing. "Good…because I aint lettin' you" 

She can hear the chair moving before she sees it and he's right next to her now, helping her up into his arms. He can feel her arms go around his neck as he leans down and kisses her delicately on the lips, wrapping his arms around her slender waist a little, and then closing his eyes as he deepens the kiss. It felt right. It felt like old times. But this time he wasn't tied to a tree, or stuck in a cage, it was just them, peaceful and content with themselves. 

"I love you" She whispers in his ear, and it was so quiet that he only just heard it, but he felt her warm breath against his neck and it made him shudder, before answering; "I love you too" She smiles as once again he leans down and kisses her lips. 

Because this is what she'd always wanted. Someone to love. Someone to love her. These were the little things. 

"_Seems like old times, dinner dates and flowers, _

_Just like old times, staying up for hours, _

_Making dreams come true, doing things we used to do, _

_Seems like old times, being here with you…"_

* * *

Ok, so that's the end. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this, I hope you all enjoyed it! So…how was the ending? Good? Bad?? Let me know. Thanks :D I also have a skate one shot which will be posted soon, so look out for it, its called Disconnected Number_ and _I have a jate fic/oneshot. I'm not sure what its gona be yet, but it'll be posted sometime after my skate oneshot. 


End file.
